Metal detectors are used in many different applications. For example, present security systems use metal detectors to detect ferrous metal on a person or within closed bags. Other types of magnetic field monitors include large magnetic field sensors that monitor magnetic field strengths from locations such as satellites and the like.
Metal detectors may be a large, heavy, highly calibrated walk through device or a smaller hand-held metal detector or “wand”. Usually, the walk through device is utilized to detect metallic objects within a doorway sized area through which a person or object is placed. In contrast, a hand held device is utilized to detect metallic objects by moving around or past an object or person.
Normally, training personnel in the operation of metal detection or magnetic field monitoring systems and the proper methodology of using, calibrating and deploying the metal detection systems is a significant investment in time, training and cost. Moreover, if the systems are miss-calibrated or improperly or incorrectly utilized, detection capabilities can become significantly reduced.
Thus, there is a long felt need for an improved magnetic field monitor system and method having simplified user interactions including set-up, maintenance and operation.